Journey back (Edited Version)
by Issis
Summary: It all started when I was 5, I saw a man standing in the middle of the square, completely still, almost like a statue. I was walking about with my mom, and he was enthralling, I just couldn't stare away from him. Suddenly, he disappeared, no signs of him ever being there. OOC Jasper/Bella Rated M for future chapters! I have edited My previous version of the Story, and here it is!
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, so, here we are again! Journey Back 2.0 you could say. Thank you to those who follow me and asked for this story to come back. I'll assure you; this will be a whole lot better ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Steph owns the characters, I merely thought of the plot **

**Prologue**

BPOV

"There is no such thing as a _Defining Moment", _they said. But I am witness that there surely is.

It all started when I was 5, and I saw a man standing in the middle of the square, completely still, almost like a statue. I was walking around with my mom, and he was enthralling, I just couldn't move my gaze away from him. Suddenly, he disappeared, no signs of him ever being there.

Ever since that day, I always dreamt about him, his blonde hair hanging down, his pale skin, the only thing that really struck me as odd, were his red eyes, I couldn't understand why would I dream about red eyes instead of green or blue. It was confusing. After a while, I stopped dreaming and thinking about him, then it was difficult remembering that afternoon, then I just… forgot. Renee, my mom, was never worried about my musings, she just assumed I had imagined him, and when I stopped talking about it, she thought it was for the best… she didn't know how wrong she was.

Ten years later, I realized just how much.

The day I turned 15, my mom told me she was marrying Phil, her boyfriend, and that she wanted me to be her Maid of Honor. Renee met Phil on one of her "crazy" days, as she called them. She had gone to the Spa to get everything (and yes, I mean EVERYTHING) done, and also went on a shopping spree afterwards, she WAS rich after all. When she left one of her favorite boutiques, "Bendita tu eres", she slammed into something and fell, with her 15 bags on top of her. And, well, there he was, all smiles and laughs, lending her a hand for her to stand up. After being divorced from my dad for almost twelve years, it was like a wave of fresh air for her, feeling appreciated. He helped her put her things in the car, and then asked for her number; mom always said he looked like a fifteen year old asking a girl for the first time.

It all went from there. The first date was "perfect" according to Renee: he took her to the trendiest wine bar, Postino, and then they went for a walk on Encanto Park. She came back home with a twinkle in her eyes that I hadn't seen in years.

_Flashback – 2 years before_

"_Oh, Bella. You wouldn't believe how beautiful it was, the wine, the chat, the WALK!" She then started telling me every detail she could remember, and I couldn't help but smile, she was hitched._

"_Mom, I'm so happy for you, I hope this can go on like this. It sounds so nice!" - I answered when she finished her play-by-play of the date. She was glowing, and it felt so good to see her smiling like that. "I haven't seen you like this sin Momma died"._

_I was right, when my grandmother had passed away the year prior, my mom and I went through a rough time. We were there for each other, when no one else was. Momma had died from breast cancer, and she fought with teeth and nails, but in the end, the chemotherapy couldn't stop it from spreading. She had left us a grand sum of money, and four properties, but they felt empty without her, so my mom sold them, only keeping our house and a few items from the other houses. She put most of the money on a College fund for me, and the rest we used it to live, though not ostentatiously. We had more money that we could count, but we never let that get into our heads._

_The both of us stop talking for a minute while we remembered my grandma, she was the best, and we missed her dearly._

"_I know honey, I'm happy too" She said "He makes me feel like there's still hope for me, hope for love" she finished while smiling absently._

"_I'm glad mum, he sounds really nice"._

End flashback

It all went from there, they went on more dates while the season was off (he was a baseball couch), and we went to most of his home games, and she would travel to see him now and then, while I stayed at my best friend's house. After a while, I started thinking about what I really wanted to do, I loved my mom, and seeing her so depressed when Phil was away, was tearing me apart, until I got the best of the ideas, right when she told me Phil had proposed.

I was going to live with my dad.

I went through the wedding plans, decorations, dress fittings, and finally, the rehearsal dinner. I had to give my speech as Maid of Honor.

"Hello, everybody. As you might guess (wink), I'm the Maid of Honor, but beyond that, I'm the bride's daughter. I haven't seen my mom as happy as she is when she's with Phil in a long long time. We went through hell and came back, and here we are, just a day before you become Ms. Dwyer.

Mom: I love you, you know that, even when I had to remember to pay the bills so we would keep having the lights on, or force-feeding you when you were sad about Momma's death, I couldn't help but love you. Ever since the day Phil came into your life, I've slowly seen my mom come back to me, and I couldn't be but grateful about it, and most of all, love him like he was my father too. We've been through so much together, that even with my fifteen years, I know we will always be close, 'till death do us part, as they say.

Phil: Again, thank you. You brought me my mummy back, and it couldn't have been a better timing. You're a great guy, and I'm so happy for you guys. You are the best!" I raised my glass to my speech and took notice of my surroundings. I saw my mom crying her heart out, and Phil smiling with a few stray tears on his face. They were happy.

The wedding went by like a blur, and when I finished my rehearsed speech, I added something else "Not only you are the best mom, but you deserve the best. That's why I have decided to go live with dad for awhile. You two need time to yourselves, and I'm more than happy to "give" you this gift, some alone time to enjoy your married life, and to go on tour with him mom. Just call me when you're in Seattle!" I finished smiling broadly.

My Real Journey started the next day.

**I finished editing this on Jan 1****st****, 2014. These two parts were actually separated in Prologue and Chapter 1, but I believe it looks better like this.**

**So 1.128 words (REAL story words), and counting .**

**Thanks to ALL of my readers! **

**Love,**

**Issis.**


	2. Chapter 1: Forks

**So here we are… Chapter 2 on the go!**

**Edited: Jan 4****th****, 2013.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, mine only ;) but the characters belong to one Stephenie Meyer, and I use them to make my imagination wild!**

Chapter 2: Forks

BPOV

After the wedding, I called my dad, and told him I would be going to Forks – for good. I think he couldn't have been more surprised and happy than then, I could almost see his smile. At the same time my mom and Phil departed to their honeymoon, I was embarking the plane to Seattle, where my dad would be expecting me. Just a few hours, and I'd be arriving to my new home.

Charlie was the Chief Officer in the city of Forks, Washington. A small town, where 250 days a year, it rained. It was a quiet place, surrounded by woods, 4 hours away from Seattle. I had lived there until my parents divorced, when I was seven. I just went back a few times for holidays and such, but most times, my dad would fly and meet me in Minneapolis, where we would go east to fish and visit some relatives in Ironwood, Michigan. We always had a good time, and my dad would tell me stories about the times when mining was the main activity there, and how the bars were always crowded, even though it wasn't like that when we went. My dad's house had been in the family for years, and he kept it just the same as when my great grandmother had lived there, except for the furnishing, and the many paint coats it needed to renovate the look.

When I came out of luggage claim, I saw my Dad, and I felt a smile creeping up my face, I had really missed him

"Dad!"

"Bells! How are you kiddo? Missing your old man, were you?"

"Oh, Charlie, don't be so full of yourself" I said laughing. He wasn't usually so carefree, so I accepted this form of my dad revealing itself.

"Well, I'm happy you're here, sweetie. I couldn't believe it when you told me you were coming, so I had to see it to sink in, I think." He said with half a smile.

"So, how's everything going on in Forks, Charlie?" I said while getting my many bags on the back of the police cruiser.

"You know, same ol', same ol'. A new family moved last year, but you will meet them soon enough, I think" He said with a thoughtful face.

"New people? In Forks? That's as surprising as you dancing the Macarena!" I said laughing, and at the same time musing about this new family. I had known almost every kid my age for years, so I was expected to be surprised when I started school on Monday.

"Yes, they are called the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme are the parents, they are in their thirties, and they have five adopted children, I think they are all close to your age. They seem like good people".

"Wow, that's... nice, I think. I'll meet them at school I suppose"

"Yeah, I think so, Bells." He said while getting the cruiser started.

We drove the four hours to Forks, talking about everything: the wedding, school, how I was coping with Momma's death, how I felt about mom getting married, and what I wanted to do after school.

"Well dad, this is my junior year, and I'm enrolling school in January, so, I hope that by the time I graduate, I have anyone to call a friend, or that I don't step into everybody's feet in these year and a half I have left of school. Hahahaha!" I was known as a trip-over-thin-air Swan by many people back in Forks, as that seemed to be my most recognizable characteristic when I was a kid. I had a much more better balance now, and I loved wearing heels to go out now... not that anybody should know about that, but we'll cross that bridge later.

We arrived to our home, and there was a new silver Ford F100 truck next to a black Ford Escape, and I was left with my mouth open.

"Dad, what's that?" I asked, looking directly at him.

"Well, honey, the silver one is my leisure track, to go fishing and roundabout when I'm not on duty, and the black one is your new car. Welcome home, kiddo." He said smiling, and giving me a hug.

"Wow, dad. THANK YOU, I've been dreaming about the Ford Escape since the new one came out last month! How did you know?"

"A little birdie told me", he said winking "Now I have to go check in at the station, make yourself at home, honey, and we'll unpack when I come back, ok?" He said getting back to the cruiser

"Yeah, dad. Go on now! Don't wanna be late!" I said laughing.

Charlie came back at 5, and we started unpacking. My room had been redone when my dad knew that I was coming. It was painted in silver, black and blue (my favorite colors), with an antique double bed, with iron frame, and silver and blue linings. My dresser and side tables were black, and a beautiful vanity in black also made my furniture, but the best of all was my walk-in closet. I was in love. Dad was smiling when he saw my surprise, and I almost started jumping up and down when I saw it. It was awesome. After we finished unpacking we decided to have Chinese at home, so I ordered while Charlie set the coffee table in the living room for us to watch a movie while eating. After all, it was Sunday night, and we had to wake up early the next day.

I woke up at 6 the next morning, with rain pouring down outside. _Great_, I thought, _here we go._ I got up and went to my closet and went through the racks to decide what to wear. I chose a button up cotton blouse, my low boot cut dark denims, black Ugg's, and a long black sweater on top. I went to my vanity and brushed my brown locks until they were at least tamed, and then put them in a French braid. I applied a little make up, just black mascara and eyeliner, got my school stuff ready and went downstairs to make breakfast. Charlie was already in uniform, drinking a cup of coffee. I made some pancakes and we had breakfast together. When he was leaving, he threw me the keys to my new car (Yeah!), and headed off. I finished cleaning up, got my backpack, my trench coat, and went out. I locked the door and walked to my car, I punched the code my dad had given me last night into the buttons, and it opened the driver's door. I was ecstatic. I drove slowly to school, getting a hand on the new car, and enjoying the smell the leather brought to my nose. Yes, this was going to be a great day.

I parked between a silver Volvo and a Red BMW. _Wow_, _great car_s_, _I thought, and walked to the secretary desk. When I arrived, the woman who used to be a secretary in Primary school looked up at me and beamed.

"Wow, Bella! You sure have grown up sweetie!" She said looking at me.

"Hi Mrs. Cope. How are you?" I answered smiling and blushing a little.

"Great hon, here. This is your schedule, and make your teachers sign this paper, and bring it back to me at the end of the day. Here's a map of the school. Have fun!" She continued waving at me to go on.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope, see you later." I politely said

I could barely hear her saying "See you later, Bella!" when the door closed.

I walked to my first class, American History, which thankfully was nearby. Everybody was already there, so I said hi, and introduced myself to the teacher

"Hello, Miss Swan, I'm Mr. Aho, go sit next to Miss Cullen if you please."

"Yes, of course sir." I said, and went to the only seat available, at the end of the classroom.

"Hi! You must be Bella! I'm Alice Cullen! Nice to meet you." Said the pixie-looking girl that would be sitting next to me all year.

She was gorgeous, maybe 5'2'', pitch-black straight hair, striking topaz eyes, and the whitest smile I've ever seen. Everything about her screamed perfection. She didn't seem to notice it, though, and for that I was grateful, I don't know what I could have done if she were an annoying self-centered girl. Probably try to kill her in my mind, or at least maim her, thank God for that not happening.

"Hi Alice, yes, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you too, seems like we will be spending a lot of time together, huh?" I said smirking; we knew we were going to at least have to write three projects together.

"UGH! Yes, I know, Mr. Aho is unnerving! He makes us write TEN-page essays, not less, EVER. He's crazy" She said with a frown, not that I would blame her, we were going to have to mend our hands after writing that much.

"At least we can hand it in printed, can we?" I said hopefully. Writing ten pages by hand would surely make a number on our carpal tunnel...

"Yes, from now on, last year he wouldn't accept the printed ones, until we complained to the director. He had to force him into taking all the papers."

"Wow, he sounds like a real A-ho." _Really bad joke, I know_.

"Yeah, he is the king of them!" Alice said laughing like there was no tomorrow.

We talked about ourselves a little, while our teacher handed off the assignments for the term. We had to find information about missing condecorated soldiers, who disappeared between the Civil War and World War II. We had to look up a Jasper Whitlock, a Confederate Soldier from the Civil War. I saw Alice grimace when she saw the name. I wonder why that was. She asked me if we should start with the project, and when I said yes, she offered her home to study. Said her dad had a lot of books, a great library with a computer in it, so we could always study there.

After History, I had to run to the other side of the building to get to Math on time. Even though I was a Junior, I was in most of the senior classes thanks to the superiority of Phoenix's school system. Too bad History wasn't one of the senior classes, so I had to go over to the "senior class" part of the building. It was like someone had vomited on the walls every known poster of the Spartans (The school team).

Wow. I couldn't wait...

**Sooo, there it is, chapter 2! What do you think folks? I like it better!**

**Word Count C2: 1.789**

**Lots of love!**

**Issis.**


	3. Chapter 2: Running

**And Here we go, Chapter three.**

**Edited: Jan 5****th****, 2013.**

**Disclaimer: As most of you know, the characters are not mine (I wish!), but the plot is part of my fleeting imagination, copyrights reserved ;) **

Chapter 3: Running

JPOV

It's been 150 years since my change, and still there are things that seem foreign to me, like not breathing. I know I could live without doing it, but the reflex was there, it was a habit. I was right now in Phoenix, AZ., on my way to Peter and Charlotte's house in Texas. I was watching a fountain, drinking in every detail. It seemed carved by angels. Suddenly, I felt prickling in my neck, like I was being watched. I turned slightly, and there was this little girl with her mom. She was staring right at me, like studying me. I felt the need to run, so I did. Five seconds later, I was already out of the city and on my way to my friends' house.

I arrived an hour later, after hunting in the vicinities of their home, they had a lot of mountain lions on the forest surrounding their property, and I had to clear the red out of my eyes before going back. Killing someone was something that my "family" would not approve, so I guessed I'd be staying at my friends' house for some time. Peter was already waiting for me.

"Interesting night, huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"How would you know, my dearest brother?" I said drawling like I did with them. I was free to talk like myself with them, unlike with my "family".

"You know, I just know shit." He said smirking.

"I swear I could kill you sometimes" I said with the same smirk.

"I wish you wouldn't, hon, you know I'll have to kill you if you did" said Charlotte, while coming out of the house. She was petite, but I knew better. Under those angel-like features and golden locks, a ruthless warrior was hidden. They had been my only friends for 25 years, until I met Alice, my supposed savior; meanwhile, they had put up with me, took me out of my maker's grasp, and saved my ass more than once. They were my brother and sister, simple as that.

As a human, I had grown up 5 miles out of Galveston, Texas. And at 17, I joined the Confederate Army, in 1861. Two years later, I was already a Major, the youngest ever, even without them knowing my real age. While we were evacuating Galveston, I met three beautiful women at one side of the road. I thought they were strugglers, but I couldn't have imagined what was in stake for me. When I woke up, I had a cocktail of emotions dancing in the air, I then learned that I was an empath, I could feel the emotions of those around me.

Maria, my maker, trained me to be the newborn's handler of her army. She was fighting another war entirely, and I was to make, handle and train the newborns, to gain our territory. It was almost 50 years until my second-in-command - Peter- met Charlotte, a newborn that was to be disposed. His emotions changed from fear, to hatred, to love, and he stopped me from killing her, while escaping in the process. I let them go, Peter was my only friend, and I wanted him to be happy. 45 years later, Peter and Charlotte came back for me, telling me stories of places north of Texas, where vampires fed and lived a quiet life, I went with them, and didn't look back.

Five years later, I still struggled while eating, so I tried to stop hunting, even though I knew it wasn't good for my _health... (yeah, sure_.) The problem was feeling my preys' emotions, the fear they felt when I was about to drain them, and the guilt I felt afterwards were slowly driving me crazy. So one day I run, I run all the way to Philadelphia, where a rainstorm made me get into a cafe, so as not to raise suspicion.

When I entered I immediately knew that I wasn't the only vampire there. A pixie-like looking girl was staring at me, I felt threatened, until I started feeling her emotions. They were of pure happiness, and that startled me. She came closer, raised her hand and said: "_You've kept me waiting a long time_." With this, I ducked my head and said "I'm sorry ma'am". And that was the first day of my new life.

She told me of a coven of vampires that lived in Alaska at the moment, the Cullen's. They had a different lifestyle. She told me she had a power too, she was a seer, and that she'd seen me for some time, that she knew we had to go to them to survive and finally be happy. When I asked her about her different eyes (they were gold, sometimes topaz), she told me she had followed the Cullen's lifestyle since she found about it, they drank from ANIMALS. I hadn't thought about it, but I was willing to try. She told me I would have a hard time with it, but that it would bring me peace, and that she was going to be with me to help me with it.

We met the Cullen's in Alaska, there were five of them: Carlisle, the leader, and his wife and mate, Esme; Rosalie, and her mate, Emmett; and Edward, Carlisle first "son", and the only gifted one, he was a mind reader. They were wary of me at first, when they caught the hundred bite marks I sported, thanks to my years training newborns, but finally accepted me. The moment we met them, I could feel the purest love emanating from Esme, she looked just like I remember my mother, kind eyes and long honey locks. But what struck me the most was Alice's and Edward's feelings, the instant love that shot through them brought me to my knees, I then knew they were mates too. I was the only left unmated, something that brought me a few hard times in the years that followed, but they always thought good of me, even when I slipped on my diet. That was, until Forks.

We had been there for a year now, and we were posing as high school students, while Carlisle and Esme posed as a young couple that couldn't have children, so they adopted. Carlisle was a doctor, and Esme a housewife. We had started the day like any other, until we arrived at school. Rumors were flying that a new girl had enrolled, the Chief of Police's daughter. Edward told us her name after hearing it on someone's thoughts, her name was Isabella Swan, but liked to go by _Bella_. After the first period, I felt my mobile vibrate, it was a text from Alice: _We are in trouble, meet me outside in five minutes_. I went to the parking lot, and everybody was waiting for me next to Rosalie's BMW.

"What's goin' on Darlin?" I said, wary of her face.

"I was seated with Bella in American History, and we have an investigation project about missing soldiers of the different wars... Guess who are we investigating about?" She said with something between a smile and a frown.

"Tell me it's not me" I said seriously, but I could tell that was the case.

"I wish I could, Jazz. What do we do?"

"Do the project, thanks to Rosalie there aren't any pictures of me online or any history book, I don't care. I can pretend I am a descendant of him, and try helping you?" I said thinking clearly about that decision.

"Yes! Thank you! That's going to work just fine! And I see a lot of good things coming our way!" She said beaming, while Edward also smiled.

"Well, now that we're done, let's go back to class, we're already late!" Said an annoyed Rosalie, she was angry about having come outside, when she wasn't needed.

We all went back inside, and went to our respective classes. Just a few more hours and I would be in the comfort of our house.

**Well, here's chapter 3! It was so easy writing it, it felt like my finger couldn't type fast enough! So... I hope it's up to everyone's standards! And, as always: Review please! **

**Love.**

**Issis.**


	4. Chapter 3: Déjà Vu

**Edited Jan 6****th****, 2014.**

**I can't really believe the amount of views this story has got so far, I'm really happy about it. Thank you to my readers, I'm really glad that you like the story so far. This is a shorter chapter, but the next one will be up tomorrow (11****th****). **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT (by any means) own this characters, I merely play a little with them for my own enjoyment.**

Chapter 4: Déjà vu.

After a long day at school, I was ready to drop, until my last class: Gym. I hated it, but I wanted to graduate, so I couldn't pass up on it, or I wouldn't get enough credits. Too bad. It was the only class with our classmates, so I was in the locker room, when Alice came in, looking like a top model, and speaking with another girl – Angela I think was her name.

"Hi Bella! Are you ready?" Alice asked with that perfect smile, directed at me.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever be ready for gym" I said, frowning.

"Well, you never know what can happen"

We went to the football pitch, we were doing laps today, and aerobics. We started skipping with Alice being silly, until the Coach, Mr. Anderson, caught us and lecture us about a good warm up. So much for it being a little fun. When we were finishing our laps, the boys came from the baseball pitch, and there came the Cullens, or so Alice said.

"Look! Those are my brothers!"

"Where?"

"You know, those three guys, now surrounded by girls."

"Oh, yeah, it's hard to tell with all the ponytails around them" I answered back, and we started cracking up. We were laughing so hard that we finished lying down on the grass trying to regain our breaths. I hadn't had that fun talking to someone besides Caroline, my best friend back in Phoenix, in a long time. I had the feeling that Alice and I were going to be close soon enough. She then started telling me about her brothers. The oldest was Emmett, he was a Senior, built like a NFL football player, 6'6'' with brown hair, strong and fast, though he didn't like playing football at school. His girlfriend was Rosalie Hale, a senior blond girl who looked like she had just stepped out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue and another of the adopted Cullens. They had been together since middle school, and had never broken up. Then there was Edward Masen, Alice's boyfriend and "adopted" brother, though she didn't explain much about their relationship. He was 6'2', with the rarest auburn hair I've ever seen. And finally, Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother, and the trouble maker. He was 6'4'', with the same colored hair as his twin, and from what I could see, he was well built, though not as exaggerated as Emmett. When I caught a glimpse of him, I couldn't but have a familiar feeling, and kept staring at him. When he turned around, it was like d

éjà vu, and suddenly I felt that I was five again, just a child, and looking at a beautiful man besides a fountain.

…_a man standing in the middle of the square, completely still, almost like a statue..._

…_Suddenly, he disappeared, no signs of him ever being there... _

…_blonde hair hanging down, his pale skin, the only thing that really struck me as odd, were his red eyes…_

Then I fainted.

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary, with a very worried Alice besides me, who looked like she was about to cry, but wouldn't. I felt light-headed, and thirsty, so I asked for a glass of water. Alice then proceeded to tell me that I had fainted, and that she had to ask Jasper, who was the nearest of all her brothers, to take me to the infirmary, as I had hit my head with the goal post. Only I had this luck, but hey, I was carried away by a gorgeous guy... I wish I hadn't been unconscious.

"So Bella... what brought that on? Nobody faints just like that."

"I don't know, Alice... I had some sort of déjà vu, and then... nothing."

"Why? What was it?"

"Nothing, just a memory from my childhood, don't bother, it must have been nothing."

Even though I said that, I couldn't quite believe it. I knew that I hadn't imagined that man that day with my mom, now all I wanted to know was why Jasper Hale looked like a perfect clone of that man.

**Word Count: 691 **

**I divided the previous version of this Chapter in two, so that the flow of the story is better. I believe that even though the Word Count is lower, it looks better.**

**Tell me what YOU think about it guys, please! And…Thank you!**

**Love.**

**Issis.**


	5. Chapter 4: Major Jasper Whitlock

**Edited: Jan 7****th****, 2014.**

**Posted: Jan 16****th****, 2014**

**Hi guys! Thank you ALL for the amazing reviews, really! I'm so happy that my fingers are running to complete, new and unseen chapters! Love you guys!**

**BTW, I wish I did, but I do not own these characters **

We left the infirmary a couple of minutes later, with a warning of the school nurse to "not even think about driving home, specially not alone", so Alice was my designated driver for the day. We would ride my Ford, and then her father would pick us up when he went home from work.

We arrived at Charl... MY house, and went in, we immediately got talking, until my dad came home from the station, having heard about the accident. After reassuring him that I was fine, he let me go to the Cullen's, with the condition that I was back before 10. I wasn't to stay late on school nights.

At 6, his father – Carlisle, he told me to call him – picked us up, and we went on our way to start our project. When we turned into their driveway, I could feel my mouth drop. Their house was a dream came true, with wall-to-wall windows that overlooked the river and the mountains, with a lodge feeling to it. It was awesome. Alice started laughing while closing my mouth and told me: "Close it, or the flies will get in!", and ran up the stairs to the main doors, and jumping on a very happy-looking Edward. While they "said hello" I started looking around. We were in what looked like the living room. Four couches, a coffee table, an entertaining system, a home cinema, and the most comfortable looking loveseats I've ever seen, all in shades of brown, black and gold, made the environment classy and warm. I loved it. When Alice and Edward separated, she dragged me upstairs to the library. It was my personal heaven. Shelves and shelves of books, imploring to be explored, and a large table surrounded by armchairs, a desk with 5 computers, and two couches near the enormous window, completed what would be the library of my dreams. We got to work immediately, and started looking for information on a "Major Jasper Whitlock", we couldn't find much about him, only that he was born near Galveston, Texas in 1843, that he had enrolled the Army at 17 (lying about his age) And had been the youngest Major in the history of the United States. He disappeared during the evacuation of Galveston in 1863, and hadn't been seen or known of ever since. There weren't any pictures or anything regarding him except that. That's when I realized something...

"Alice..." I said, and she looked up at me with a smile

"yeah, what's up Bella?" She said, curious for the interruption.

"Do you know why Jasper has his name? If his parents named him after anybody or what?"

"You know, that is a great question, let me go get him. I'll be right back."

She then left, and I walked around the library, trying to give my butt a rest from being on a chair for almost... WOW we had been 2 hours already. When I came across a picture of a soldier, hidden between sheets of paper. It was an exact copy of the man I had seen those years ago, only that he was wearing a Confederate Uniform. Then I turned the photograph around…

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

And on the back it read: _Major Jasper Whitlock, Confederate Army, 1862_. I wondered how it was that there was not one picture in any of the History books, yet there was one in the Cullen household. I quickly left it where it was, thinking that there must have been a reason why Alice hasn't told me any of this, and went back to my seat. When I finished writing my second sentence, Alice came in, dragging someone into the library. When I look up, I think I almost had a heart attack. There, in front of me was one Major Jasper Whitlock, or was it Hale now? I didn't know, but he was the exact same person as in the photo, and the man I had seen, only dressed with 2012 clothes. I quickly shrugged my surprise off, so as they wouldn't notice, and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, nice too meet you. You must be Jasper." – I said bringing mi A game. I would find out what was going on, but they didn't have to know.

"Well, yes, darlin'. Nice ta meet ya too." He said drawling, with a smile on his face.

He was gorgeous, tall, broad shoulders, but not too much, with honey-blond hair, and the same topaz eyes as Alice. He was striking. And he was smirking at me. _Oh, shit, he must have noticed me eyeing him. Damn!_ I tried to be nonchalant about my staring, and continued with what I was here for.

"So, Jasper. Alice said you know a lot about the Civil War? Do you like history?" – I asked, smiling at him, it seemed that I couldn't help it.

"Well, yes, American History is my favorite subject." – He said smirking. I couldn't but notice the look that went between him and Alice. Something was going on, I was sure of it. So I kept going on, asking Jasper whatever came to my mind about the Civil War, trying to gather more facts. He knew more than whatever we could find in our history books, and soon our first draft of the project was done. I looked up and we had already skipped dinner, so we went to the kitchen to make some PB&J sandwiches, and they drove me home. When I arrived, Charlie was already asleep, so I went upstairs and showered. After putting my PJ's on, I started reading a book that I had ever since I was a little girl, about Quileute's Legends. When I arrived to the Legend of the Third Wife, everything came back to me. I knew what they were. All of them, I just wanted to wait until they tell me, or at least, until I can find more about them.

I went to sleep still thinking about it, trying to put in my mind all the facts I had learnt and discovered during the day. I was scared, sure, but I knew that they meant no harm to me, or humans, or at least that was how it seemed. Like they were trying to blend in, while standing out so much.

The next day, I woke up like a new person. I dressed while musing about the events of the day before. Putting on my favorite blue v-neck sweater, boot cut jeans, and my UGGs, I went downstairs to start on breakfast before I had to leave for school. I covered my pop-tart with Nutella, a little treat I loved, and made an instant cappuccino to start the day the better way, with coffee and chocolate. I rummaged through my bag trying to list everything I needed for the day, and went outside to get my car, and get going.

I arrived at school, and there were 5 people expecting me right beside "my" parking spot next to them. I stayed calm while parking, and got out. _Is the cat out of the bag now?_ I wondered...

**Word Count: 1186.**

**Ok, tell me what you think! For those who read the previous version of Journey Back, you can see I decided to put Chapters 4&5 together **

**Lots of love**

**Issis!**


	6. Chapter 5: Out of the Bag

**Here we go! Chapter 5!**

**I want to thank you all for your support, and reviews. I've gotten a lot of alert nots, and I'm really glad you, my lovely readers, are liking the story. Anyway, if you can leave a review, I will appreciate it **** I'd love to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… and all that Jazz.**

**Chapter 5: Out of the bag**

**BPOV**

I got out of my car, and walked to the Cullen's side. I said hello to everyone, and motioned to get inside the school. I was calm, so they didn't noticed my analysis. I observed that they walked strained, like trying to do it in slow motion and that none of them breathed through their noses, just their mouths. I was slowly assimilating their quirks and mannerisms. It was easy to do while they were unaware of what I was doing. It was like that all day. I would observe them casually, and learnt more about their habits, like moving the food around to look like they were eating, while actually not a single bite was put in their mouths. I was more sure of their status the more I observed.

On my way home, I stopped by a Quileute library, to get a new edition of their legends. And there they were, the cold ones, again. The cat was really out of the bag now. I was sure of it, there were vampires living in Forks.

I came back to find an old Ford truck in the driveway, next to Charlie's cruiser. We had visitors. When I came through the door, I was surprised to see the only friend I had had in Forks while growing up: Jacob Black, and his dad, Billy, seating in the couch drinking something with Charlie.

"Hello, everybody!" I said, while smiling, I remembered old times with Jake, making mud pies, and almost laughed at myself. We were messy kids, that's for sure.

"Bells!" Jacob almost shouted while coming at me for a hug "I've missed you girl!" He said smiling.

"Yeah, it's been a long time Jake! How are you? Look at you! You are so... grown! What have you done to my little brother? Hahaha" and it was true, long gone was the small kid I knew, he was easily 6'4'' now, and almost gigantic for me to hug. Either way, he looked just as the boy I considered my little brother. We had been inseparable, and I had taught him everything I knew when I was a kid, and he told me about Quileute's legends, while walking and playing in First Beach.

"The way he eats, I'm surprised he isn't fatter" Billy interfered; he looked so much older than the last time I had seen him, that it surprised me. Whereas Charlie didn't look a day older, Billy looked like he had aged 20 years in only 4 and I wondered why that was. "How are you kid? You look good, Bella."

"Thank you, Billy. I'm alright, just getting used to the climate in Washington and school, but not much going on, really. How are you? How's everyone back at the Rez?" I asked, curious.

"Very good Bella, just busy" Billy answered cryptically. I wondered what could keep them busy, as they didn't like being involved with the _pale faces_ as they called the people of Forks.

"Well, I'm glad you're OK." I said, and then turned to look at Charlie "Dad, let me get my things to my room, and I'll make dinner. Are you staying guys?" I asked our visitors, hoping inside that they weren't staying. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, and I wanted to know why.

"Oh, no, Bella, but thanks for asking. We have to get back to the reservation early, there have been a lot of animal attacks in the last weeks, and we don't want to be out too late." Billy answered while looking at the sudden serious face of one Jacob Black.

"Well, that's too bad, Billy. I was hoping to catch up. But maybe another day I can go down to the Rez?" I asked hoping. I wanted to know more about Quileute's Legends, and who better to tell me about them than one of the elders of the tribe.

"We'll be glad to take you in any day, Bella. You know you're always welcome at home" Billy said smiling. He was my adoptive uncle, and I had a really good relationship with him.

I said my goodbyes and went upstairs to change and leave my school things, and when I got to the kitchen, Charlie started going on and on about how good of a kid Jake was and bla bla bla... It was so obvious that I had to stop him.

"Dad, I know that you always wanted me to get with Jake, but erase those dreams from your mind. I don't love him like that, I would feel incestuous! He's like a little brother for me, and that will NEVER change" I said, punctuating the Never. He had to understand that.

"I know, Bella, but a dad can always dream, can't I?" He said a little hurt. I knew that it had been his dream for a long time to see me with Jacob, but it just wasn't like that for me.

"Yes, dad, but that's not me. I could never be with him, or become one of the wives of the Rez. I couldn't, ever, and that's final" I said seriously. I had to get my point across for him to really get it inside his thick skull. _After all, that's where I got it from. We're the thick-headed Swans ha-ha_.

I finished cooking, and went upstairs to do my homework. It felt weird, and I couldn't put my finger on it, but I decided to change and go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better. What I didn't expect were the dreams, and OMG, what dreams I had! I was running through the forest, looking for something, my chest was hurting, and I was exhausted. I came to a clearing, the sun was shining through the trees, and I saw someone. He was turning his back on me, but I would know that stance anywhere, he turned around…

And my alarm clock was blaring, and I had to wake up.

_What a way to start the day…_

**A little Short: 1005 words **

**But well, here it is! **

**Please, PLEASE, tell me what you think!**

**Love!**

**Issis.**


	7. Chapter 6: Dogs and Leeches

**Hello everyone… First of all, to my all-time readers... I'm sooo sorry * ****gets on her knees, begging for mercy***** I must say, I've failed you guys. I won't be giving excuses, as I've none, but please, allow me to trust you with the new version of Chapter 6… This is for you guys!**

**Chapter 6: Dogs and Leeches**

**JPOV**

I was watching her from the edge of the forest. How a tiny little human could hold the attention of not only one, but seven vampires? But deep down I knew she was special, not only for my family, but for me. I couldn't stop watching her, even though she didn't know it. She held my attention like nothing else, not even thirst could surpass it. I couldn't almost control the lust on the first day of school. She had grown up quite a bit since that day at the park, and now... Now I couldn't stay away from her. Edward was surprised by her silent mind, just as everybody else at our house. I was suspicious and hiding my thoughts from him was a lot harder nowadays, I just... I just wanted to protect her, she was innocent, and shouldn't be involved in our world. And mostly, she was MINE.

My inner beast purred when I smelled her, and asked me to go closer, to be able to enjoy that delight, but I couldn't... Not yet.

**BPOV**

I woke up from the dream, and it was wiped away from my memory, I stayed with just the feeling of inadequacy and dread. I was already half past five, so I decided to start my day early, musing about what my dream was about, but I couldn't remember it for my life. I let it drop for now. After I finished my shower, and changed into my clothes for the day, I went downstairs to prepare breakfast. I started while I heard Charlie waking up, I wanted to surprise him.

When he saw the table ready with his morning coffee, French toasts, bacon and pop-tarts, his mouth was agape.

"Hey, Bells. Woke up early, huh?" He said, mirth dancing in his brown eyes, while he smiled at me.

"Yeah, dad. Couldn't let you go to work without proper nourishment, now, could I?" I said smiling right back at him. "I won't be home after school today, dad. I gotta go to the Cullen's house, I've got a History project going on with one of them, and it's due next week..." I said waiting for his reply.

"No prob, kiddo. I'll probably head down to the Clearwater's anyway, Sue's making fried fish tonight, and they invited me."

I smiled, happy that my dad didn't stop his life because of my arrival. I knew he often dined at the Clearwater's house when I wasn't here, and I didn't want him to stop everything because of me. We sat down for breakfast, eating in silence. I've always loved how we could be just comfortably silent around one another, unlike my mom, who could blab her life away in ten minutes. She was really talkative, but I loved her anyway.

I went to school a little earlier than normal, enjoying the ride. Even though I didn't live that far from school, driving calmed me. I got out of my beautiful car (I was in love!), and headed inside running from the rain that had started pouring while I was walking out. I found myself colliding to a hard body just right after I entered the school.

"I'm sorry, Darlin" a velvet voice with a thick accent said. I looked up to find the topaz eyes of none other than Jasper Hale, or was it Whitlock?.

I couldn't help but stare right into his eyes, and visions of red mixed with the yellow tone of his eyes danced before me. I was so enraptured that I didn't notice someone else come in and crash against me. When I turned to see who that was, I found myself staring at a broad chest that could only belong to Emmet Cullen.

"Ouch!" I said, rubbing my back, they were surely hard, and bumping into not one, but two of them was not a nice way of gaining bruises. But hey, they couldn't do anything about it, so I let it slide. They weren't about to guess that I knew what they were... not yet. I apologized to both of them and made my way to American History, waiting to see Alice. I really had to talk to them soon.

After a long and boring day, in which I couldn't but think that Jasper was the man that I'd seen at the park, only that something changed his eye color, we decided to head directly to the Cullen's. It seemed that I wasn't the only one anxious to get this project done. Alice was just as or more eager to do it as me. We entered the library and I seated in what now was MY chair. And started typing on my notebook, looking at our notes.

"I wish we had a picture of this guy" I said nonchalantly, like making an observation. "It seems like he didn't exist, almost. I wonder if he really did, or if it's just a made up story..."

I watched Alice's reaction carefully. She looked like she was going to confront me about it, until Jasper showed up right beside me, looking feral.

"How can you say such a thing, Bella? Just because there aren't any pictures, it doesn't mean that he didn't exist. His story is true, I assure you." He said with a passion I hadn't seen before.

"And how can you be so sure about it? It's not like you know him or anything" I said with fierceness. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I wanted the truth, and I suspected that the truth was that Major Jasper Whitlock didn't die in 1863 like suspected, but that he was standing right before me, very much alive. Well, as much alive as a vampire can be.

"I...I..." He stuttered, but fell silent. He just looked at me like I was something between the most interesting book he'd ever seen, or his worst nightmare. Suspicion crept its way into me, coming from him. _What the hell?_ I thought.

"You...? What, Jasper? Are you gonna enlighten me about the life of a missing soldier, that has no proof of ever existing, but the stories told by his comrades? Or are you gonna stand all day looking at me like that? I'm not really into the second, so I hope you choose your first option, Hale." I said, almost seething. I centered myself and calmed down. I didn't wanna start a dispute with a vampire that could kill me in a second, that's for sure. Even though I never felt any dangerous vibes coming from him, not when I was five, nor now, I could never be sure.

He kept on looking at me, now with his mouth agape. It seems that today was the day of open mouths, with my dad first, then Jasper. Then he sat down next to me and looked right into my eyes saying "Just WHAT do you know, Swan?"

I just freezed in my place, looking into his eyes. He was enrapturing, and I couldn't get myself to look away. I didn't wanna tell them everything, but a wave of calmness and cooperativeness got into me and I started talking...

"I'm not stupid, Hale" I started, making him open his mouth wider than before."Or should I say Major? Or Whitlock? If you think you have me fooled, you're more than mistaken. I didn't grow up near an Indian tribe without gaining some knowledge on legends, and your family is not as good at acting to the observant eye. Thank God, I believe I am the only one observant enough to catch on your mistakes, but be sure that I know what all of you are. I won't tell, but I won't turn my head on it. You don't have to pretend in front of me, but only if you assure me that you mean no harm to the people of this town. I won't go into this blind, or unsafe. So c'mon vampy, show me what you got." I finished with my left eyebrow raised at him, and a smirk dancing on my face. He didn't see that coming.

Alice started screaming right then... "What? What are you saying Bella? Are you accusing us of something? Why?" She said, bringing up the act... She didn't realize I heard her whisper_ "How couldn't I have seen this?_"to herself, wondering what she was talking about.

But Jasper... He just froze on his place above me, looking at me like I had just open Pandora's Box, and spilled every disease known into him. He was silent, again. But he got out of his trance-like posture and told me "Say it. Say what I am, what WE are, Bella. Out loud".

"Vampires" I said without a doubt.

He just looked at me, and an instant later, the whole Cullen family stood before me, looks of hatred, surprise, fear and doubt were in their eyes, but two of them stood out: Happiness, and Love. One coming from one Mary Alice Cullen, and the other from one Major Jasper Whitlock.

I grabbed my things, and went home right away, avoiding talking with all of them, after reassuring Alice that I would come back the next day to do our project, and talk. I just wanted to let the news sink in for them. I knew it was a surprising thing to hear that somebody else knew about them.

When I got home, Billy's truck was at the driveway, and I found him, Jake and Dad all seating in the living room watching last week's football game on the DVR. Jake looked even taller than the other day, and his hair was cut sharply short. He was wearing cut jeans, and a T-shirt. I thought he was crazy, wearing that when outside it couldn't have been over 60 degrees, but instantly caught on something. If the Cold One legends were true, were the wolf spirit par also? I motioned him to come talk to him in the kitchen, and right out asked him "Jacob, don't even dare bullshit me, are you a fucking werewolf?"

**JBJBJBJBJBJB**

Miles away, somewhere near Montana, someone said "Ok, hon. We better get going. There's a lot of fun coming, and I don't wanna miss it". Right afterwards, two figures disappeared into the night.

State Police men found two dead bodies the next day. Nobody had seen or heard anything. They just thought it was a robbery gone bad, and let it slide.

WC: 1746.

**Lots of love. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Pleaseeeeeeeee Review!**

**Issis.**


End file.
